


rubiam date hc

by rubyliam



Series: rubiam fics [3]
Category: The Darkest Minds Series - Alexandra Bracken
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: ruby had a bad day so liam decides to take her out on a nice date





	rubiam date hc

\- okay so ruby has had a bad day to say the least

\- people weren’t cooperative at work and she was pressured to say things about the camps that she didn’t want to share at all

\- so when she gets home, liam notices immediately (they moved in together as soon as they could--a small apartment in virginia) and he suggests that they go to the theatres and see a movie (movies started being shown again a year ago. it’s reruns of old ones since there hasn’t been enough time for new ones to be released, but it’s enjoyable nonetheless) so later that night after liam cooks dinner they drive the twenty minutes it is to a refurbished movie theatre

\- after the movie they go to a diner nearby that was also fixed up

\- it’s one of those walk-up-to-order (those exist) and ruby just says “a small vanilla milkshake and fries” to liam since he told her he would order and pay and they choose a booth with one side the comfy cushion and the other a chair. ruby chooses the chair

\- the movie ended around nine and the diner wasn’t super busy so it takes liam ten minutes to come back

\- ruby reaches out for her milkshake when liam sets it down but stops when she sees it’s a medium and not a small, like she asked him for. liam also puts down a medium fry and ruby looks at him with furrowed eyebrows as he sits in the booth

\- “what?”

\- “why is it a medium”

\- liam holds up two straws and waves them “i thought we could share”

\- raised eyebrows from ruby

\- “it’s romantic!”

\- the table ends up being too big for ruby not to have to sit up on her knee to reach it. finally ruby gets up and pushes her chair in and slides in next to liam

\- he has a big grin on his lips as he stretches his arm across her

\- it was obviously his goal to get her to sit next to him

and even though he’s a big dork, ruby leans into his touch and picks up the cup, drinking the dessert and taking it away from liam’s reach

\- when liam tries to take it, ruby says “you hate vanilla, lee”

\- “God, it’s disgusting. why was it even invented”

\- laughing, ruby sets the cup down and looks up to him “we’ll pick up a chocolate one before we leave”

\- content with the answer, liam lowers his head and softly kisses her lips and not pulling away until she smiles into it


End file.
